


Kinktober: Obey Me Edition

by InvertedPhantasmagoria



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, Breathplay, Breeding Kink, Choking, Cockwarming, Corporal Punishment, Crossdressing, Demons, Desperation, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Headcanon, Humiliation, Kemonomimi, Kinktober, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Other, Overstimulation, Pegging, Possessive Sex, Reader-Insert, Shibari, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Somnophilia, Sounding, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, domesticity kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvertedPhantasmagoria/pseuds/InvertedPhantasmagoria
Summary: ...well, this is happening. I was struck with the sudden urge to do some out-of-season Kinktobers for various fandoms, so here we are. They're quick, they're easy, and people like them. XD This one is the Obey Me one, featuring pain, smut, and my many Aus! I'm working with my general premise from my Obey Me request fic, and a link to those Aus and the information regarding them is provided within the first chapter! Also, I only write dom!Reader, because I'm a sadist and that's how it goes. :3Enjoy the smut and suffering, and comment with requests~
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 127
Kudos: 696





	1. Kinks, Rules, and Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Okays~ Now for the info-y stuff. I haven't written a whole lot of Obey Me content, but an impulse hit me, so here we are; going to be writing a LOT of smut. >3> This is going to be a full thirty-one chapters of whatever absolute filth y'all can give me to write. It's all request-based, and rules and such are below. I have more info in my other story, for which a link is provided in the chapter itself. Thank you for reading, and have a look at my tumblrs too! Let's make the boys suffer! :D
> 
> phantasmiafxndom.tumblr.com
> 
> invertedphantasmagoria.tumblr.com

**AU INFORMATION**

The info chapter from my other fic (including Au information) can be found [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667746/chapters/54178642). Please have a look, and comment with questions if needed. I’m happy to answer anything!

**RULES**

• No canon/canon ships. This is a reader-insert zone.

• I’ll only write for the main seven brothers. I don’t feel confident in my ability to write the other characters, so that’s not happening. 

• One request per comment. Multiple requests from one person are fine and good, but please separate them so each is in its own comment.

• Dom!Reader only. I just... don’t want to write the reader character as subby. It’s not my thing. _We’re all sadists and tops here._

• I won’t do every request. I _know_ I’m going to get a ton of them, so I’m warning in advance that I’ll only be picking thirty-one. I’ll try to be varied with characters, though. 

• To request, comment with up to two prompts from the list, a character of your choice, and any other details you’d like included. 

• My only trigger worth mentioning is pregnancy. Breeding kink is fine, but no actual pregnancy, please. 

• Other than that, _go wild._ Send the most fucked-up stuff you can think of, and I’ll love writing it!

• Request for the Aus if you like them! They're super, super fun for me.

• Comment! Give me lots of feedback! It makes me write more. 

**KINK LIST**

Housewife/husband || Pegging || Collar and Leash

A/B/O || Emetophilia || Predicament Bondage

Size Difference || Thigh Riding || Corsets 

Mirror Sex || Mind Control || Body Modification

Exhibitionism || Mutual Masturbation || Outdoor Sex

Stalking || Blood Play || Chastity

Animal Hybrids/Kemonomimi || Begging || Fuck or Die

Aphrodisiacs || Double Penetration || Sensory Deprivation

Lingerie || Servitude || Yandere/Possessive Sex 

Non-Con || Strip-Tease || Corporal Punishment

Spanking || Gun Play || Sadism/Masochism

Humiliation || Figging || Somnophilia

Pet Play || Sounding || Lactation

Aftercare || Shibari || Tentacles

Dry Humping || Cockwarming || Xenophilia

Crossdressing || Fucking Machine || Fleshlight

Praise Kink || Prostate Massage || Gagging

Master/Slave || Upskirt || Dub-con/Coerced Sex

Mindbreak || Milking || Tickling

Nipple Play || Phone Sex || Genderswap

Orgasm Delay/Denial || Authority Kink || Anal Sex

Fingering || Against a Wall || Feminization

Dacryphilia || Recording/Filming || Uniforms

Public Humiliation || First Time || Soft Domming

Stuck in a Wall || Breeding Kink || Angry/Hate Sex

Amputation || Marking || Seduction

Vibrators || Knife Play || Body Worship

Overstimulation || Blackmail || Caught Masturbating

Formal Wear || Blindfolding || Scent Kink

Medical Kink || Ballbusting || Bathing/Washing

Omorashi || Handcuffs || Breathplay


	2. Lucifer (A/B/O + Praise Kink)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the first chapter is here! :D The praise kink in this one is kinda mild, but oh well~ The story kinda got away from me. Lulu is an Omega here, as was requested. Reader is implied to be an Alpha, but their gender and dynamic could be anything. In my A/B/O stuff, everyone has dicks, and since no knot is mentioned, all is up to interpretation. Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> "You can do an ABO with an omega Lucifer + praise kink, because he deserve it :^( Thank you!"
> 
> phantasmiafxndom.tumblr.com

Lucifer feels like he might be about to melt from the inside out. Heat always comes with a consuming feeling of burning  _ need  _ that comes close to driving him crazy, but this time, it’s different than it’s ever been before. 

What’s changed is that he has  _ you.  _ This is the first time that his cycle has rolled around when he has a partner to share it with. Lucifer would never have expected the presence of a mere human to change so much, but apparently, his body has decided that it makes all the difference in the world. He’s spent the day drooling into his pillows, desperately fucking himself on his fingers, and slowly combusting from both need and shame. 

A part of him wants you to find him. A part of him wants to be left alone with his humiliation and not have to face you while he’s this desperate. 

Lucifer’s fingers slide in and out of his slick-drenched cunt frantically. When he rolls to his side, he sees a  _ stain  _ of wetness that his body has left behind on the sheets. Shuddering, his fingers curl and press. It’s not enough. Every part of him wants something bigger, thicker, something  _ you.  _

Within the next five minutes of useless struggling, he gives in. 

He sends you a scrambled, typo-ridden text begging you to come to his room. Just thinking about what he’s doing is making Lucifer’s pride sting, but at this point, when he’s so far gone, he can’t hold out for any longer. 

When the door creaks open, Lucifer’s whole body shudders. Instantly, he can smell you-- and he knows that you’re also being hit with a smell of sex and his own natural pheromones. Trying not to think of how humiliating this is and will soon be, Lucifer closes his eyes and relaxes into the presence of the person who will make this better. He’ll have what he needs soon. 

“Oh, Lucifer,” you say. The soft, pitying tone of your voice makes his stomach roll and everything between his legs tighten and squeeze. 

It’s impossible not to moan your name like the pathetic thing he’s become. Fortunately, that just means you’re by his side quickly. Your blessedly cool hand brushes Lucifer’s forehead, pushing aside his bangs. He shivers and leans into it, eyes still helplessly closed to hide his need. 

The next thing he knows, you’re on the bed next to him. Your cold hand slides along his side and hip, then over his thigh. On pure instinct, Lucifer rolls onto his back and spreads his legs wide. It should be humiliating, but instead, exposing his drooling cock and soaked cunt to you just makes him feel hot all over. You’ll touch him. You’ll fuck him. He’s wet enough that you could shove right inside with hardly any pain. 

“You want me to fuck you?” Fortunately, you don’t tease. Your fingers stroke over the seam between his thigh and his groin. Lucifer tries to remember how words work. His Heat is rendering him all but dumb. 

“Yes--” he gasps. “And hurry up with it.”

You laugh lightly, probably amused by his attempts to sound proud even now. Normally, Lucifer would bristle. But when your fingers, two of them, immediately slide inside of his empty, clenching hole, it’s hard to complain about much of anything. His body squeezes down on you instantly as a moan is torn out of his throat. The stretch is nothing, but the touch--

“Gonna get you nice and ready,” you purr. Lucifer wants to snap at you that he’s  _ plenty  _ ready as it is, but his mouth isn’t working for anything but to let out sharp moans that echo way too loudly in the air. 

Two fingers stretch and curl. You find the spot that makes Lucifer cry out and drop his legs open even farther. He’s grinding against your hand by now, and that’s before you work the third finger into him. He’s had more than that in himself by the time you got there, but the extra fullness is welcomed. His chest heaves. His pride is slowly seeming to matter less and less, abandoned in place of doing whatever it takes to get your cock in him. 

After a minute more, you force your fourth finger inside. Lucifer bites down on his pillow to stifle a screech. At this rate, he’s almost ready to assume that you’re going to put your whole hand in him. His body would take it. He’d open up, stretch, and let in whatever you saw fit--

“ _ Fuck me already-- _ ” he wheezes. This is becoming torture; both easing the horrible heat and fanning the flames into an all-consuming blaze. 

“Alright, alright. So greedy.” You press a little kiss to his thigh. “I’ll give it to you now, okay? You’re so gorgeous when you’re like this.” The words make Lucifer’s face burn... but a fresh wave of slick leave him as well. 

He hears you messing with your clothes. Time goes blurry for a moment, and by the time his Heat allows him to focus, Lucifer is aware of the blunt head of your cock pressed up against him. He can feel himself  _ drool.  _ This is what his body wants. This is what will make the desperation fade into pure pleasure. He wants it so badly he can barely think. 

And then, you’re pressing inside. Lucifer is wet enough that lube would be a joke. He hears the humiliating squelching sounds of his own fluids as his body gives way to the thing pressing inside of him. His face burns, but the  _ stretch  _ has him all but howling. His legs squeeze around your hips. 

A slow, deep pace is all it takes. Lucifer’s breath tears through his chest. Pride is nothing. Looking strong in front of you doesn’t matter. Whatever parts of him still want to keep himself together are quickly being drowned out by the sheer pleasure of being speared open on the cock of the human he loves. You thrust in and out in sync with the too-loud moans leaving him, and Lucifer is left clawing at the sheets helplessly. 

He keens out words that don’t make sense to his own ears. Maybe thanking you. Maybe begging for more. Either way, you give it to him. 


	3. Mammon (Humiliation + Breathplay)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter arrives! This time, we've got Mammon getting choked and loving it. XD It's kind of a mean chapter, but Mammon's enjoying it a lot~ He's a real baby when it comes down to it, I guess. I feel like this one is fun, so I hope y'all like it!!
> 
> "PLEASE some good ole humiliation and breathplay for our good friend mammon!"
> 
> phantasmiafxndom.tumblr.com

You have him pinned. Mammon doesn’t know exactly why he’s allowing this, but he is, and the feeling of your hands holding his shoulders to the bed is a lot more arousing than he wants to admit. Because you asked for it, he’s in his demon form, and somehow, that just makes him feel all the more vulnerable. He’s stronger than you, easily, but with the look in your eyes, he feels like he could fall to pieces right underneath your hold. 

“Wh-What are ya’ gonna do to me...?” he dares to ask. He’s a  _ demon.  _ He should be taking control, not letting you keep him pinned. 

“Whatever I want,” is your snappy response, said with an evil grin. 

The next thing Mammon knows, one of your hands is wrapping around his throat. His breath hitches for a moment before being cut off altogether. The pressure is a lot, but-- he’s a demon. He’ll survive even if you try to strangle him for real. Mammon can only assume that you know that much. 

You lean into the hold, putting more force into it. Mammon’s lungs spasm for breath that won’t come. You’re still putting most of your weight on his shoulder to hold him down. His wings flutter instinctively behind him, half-crushed against the bed. He can’t breathe. He can’t bring himself to struggle. You’re holding him down and he’s not doing a thing about it. 

When you let go of his neck, Mammon sucks in a desperate breath. Instantly, a dizzy rush hits him from the sudden rush of air. 

He barely has a minute to breathe before your hand is back. 

You’re choking him again. The pressure against his windpipe has Mammon letting out an aborted squawk that comes out as a strangled whisper. His nails dig into the sheets. He should be fighting you off, not laying here and letting himself be choked without doing a thing.

But... naked as he is, he feels weirdly exposed and weak. The way you’re pinning him down is going right to his cock, and fuck, maybe he  _ is  _ as much of a masochist as people say. The lack of air makes his head spin, and the longer he goes without being able to take in a breath, the better it starts to feel. His cock twitches between his legs, suddenly interested. Mammon’s eyes flutter closed as he sees brilliant colors bloom across his eyelids. 

And then, you let go once more. The instant inhale that his lungs tear in almost  _ hurts,  _ but the oxygen flooding him just makes every part of him light up with pleasure. Mammon shivers hard. His eyes open again, meeting your predatory gaze. You’re looking at him like he’s a toy, and Mammon can’t find it in himself to complain. This is way, way too hot to be normal. 

“You’re pathetic,” you say, removing your weight from his shoulder in favor of grabbing one of his horns. Mammon gasps at the sudden shock of contact, then squeaks when you drag his head to the side. “Letting me do this to you. You’re getting hard, aren’t you? You like this that much?”

“N-No--!” Mammon tries to protest. He can feel his cock filling with blood even more from your words, leaving him increasingly light-headed. 

“I think you’re lying.” Mockingly, you wrap the hand formerly around his neck around his dick instead, giving a few quick, rough pumps. Mammon’s body betrays him as his hips jerk into the touch. “You  _ do  _ like it. What a pathetic demon, getting off on being choked. You really are a masochist, aren’t you? A whiny, useless little masochist who won’t even try to fight back.” As you speak, you jerk him off roughly enough to hurt. 

“St-Stop it already!” Mammon yelps. “I d-don’ like it, so knock it off!”

In response to his attempts to argue, you let go of his cock and return to putting painful pressure on his throat. This time, though, your grip on his horn allows you to force his head back for perfect access. 

Mammon’s wings fan out with a snap. His body wants to struggle, but all his head can focus on is how good it feels to be held in place and strangled by the hands of the human he loves. You’re so  _ mean,  _ but it feels so good. He’s going lightheaded from the force you’re putting into choking him, but the way his head spins just makes his cock harden and leak. 

“Isn’t this embarrassing? You’re just lying there and taking it. Don’t you have any pride as a demon, hm? I think you just want me to put you in your place, huh, slut?” You laugh, loud and mocking. Mammon’s whole body shudders. He can barely hear you through the rushing in his ears, but--

You let up, giving him air at last. Mammon sucks in a series of greedy breathes. His throat is starting to ache. You’re leaving bruises for sure. He’s seeing flashing lights every time he inhales by now, but you at least seem not to be too serious about this. You’re not letting him pass out, which says that you’re either being gentle or want him awake to feel it. Mammon doesn’t know which, but he’s so hard it hurts, and every part of him is buzzing with fuzzy warmth from the choking and the relentless humiliation. 

He doesn’t know how to protest anymore. You could do this forever, and he’d just thank you when he comes. He  _ wants  _ to come. Distantly, Mammon thinks that he really wants you to touch his cock again. 

“Again,” you growl. “You make the prettiest faces when you can’t breathe. All fucked-out and desperate. I think you’re about to cry.”

The humiliation stings. The insults are getting right under his skin. Mammon is both intensely ashamed of himself and ready to do  _ anything  _ if it would mean you’d stroke him off until he spills. At this point, what’s pride matter? He can barely think straight. He doesn’t care how bad it gets. 

“A-Again...” he echoes with a raspy voice. “Y-Yeah... I’m pa-pathetic... so d-do it... again...” It’s hard to find the air to even talk. His cock is dripping by now, and he  _ needs  _ the rush of being under your grip. 


	4. Belphegor (Shibari + Vibrators)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Belphie! Who for once isn't as much of a brat as he could be. XD This scenario was supposed to be pretty soft, so I held back with him being _too_ bratty~ Everything is mostly just cute... and Belphie's also a pretty needy boy. 
> 
> "Hmmm, this list got me thinking.... Belphie with a dildo vibrator and shibari? Reader domming Belphie with a vibrating dildo up his ass while they ride him as he's tied up and at their mercy. Preferably on the soft domming side? "
> 
> phantasmiafxndom.tumblr.com

You tie him up well enough that Belphegor can barely wriggle. He could probably snap the ropes if he tried, but who feels like trying? It’s too much work, for one, and he’s also going to enjoy what you do to him. 

The blank ropes crisscrossing his pale skin send heat pooling low in Belphegor’s abdomen. You’ve tied him with his arms behind his back and his legs spread and bent back under him like he’s on his knees. The feeling of your cool fingers brushing his skin as you loop the ropes around him and tied every knot has him shivering. He really is giving over control like this. It would be easy to make a nuisance out of himself to try to spare some measure of his pride, but.... Belphegor thinks that he’d rather be  _ good.  _

“Is anything too tight?” you ask. Belphegor shakes his head. 

“Nope, all good. Hurry up, though. I wanna see what you’re going to do to me.” With a cheeky smile, Belphegor wiggles his hips a bit, bringing his already half-hard cock to your attention. It’s practically  _ framed  _ by the ropes, and that’s a sight that makes his breath come short and fast. 

“Okay, okay. Little brat.” With a playful swat to his thigh, you go for the lube. Belphegor swallows. This is going to be entertaining. 

You squeeze a bit of slick out onto two fingers, then go for his hole. You also know by now that he likes it when it stings, you press both fingers in without hesitation. Belphegor’s head tips back against the sheets. 

A sigh leaves him when you begin to move those fingers. His insides clench around the intrusion. Instinctively, he wants to reach for you, but his wrists are bound by the black ropes, which tug when he tries. Belphegor can feel the soft threads scraping lightly against his skin. In sensitive places, the rubbing is way too stimulating. He lets a soft moan escape into the air. 

You finger him for a while, ignoring his cock. By the time you’ve worked up to three fingers, Belphegor is shaking. You’ve been dodging his prostate the whole time--  _ maybe  _ brushing against it every so often--, and the denial is driving him wild. He wants to rock back onto your hand and take the pleasure he needs but tied as he is, he can barely even squirm. It’s incredible. Feeling so  _ trapped  _ is more arousing than he ever thought. 

Three fingers spread. Belphegor whines. He’s starting to feel loose and open down there, which never fails to get to him. His cock is strainingly hard. He can feel a couple of drips of eager pre-come sliding down it and pooling on his groin near the ropes. You still haven’t touched his prostate. 

“Ready for it?” is the next thing you ask. 

“Yes, now  _ hurry up, _ ” is Belphegor’s whined reply. He doesn’t know what ‘it’ is and he doesn’t care. So long as it’s more than what you’re giving him right now. This waiting game is starting to get on his nerves. 

Something cool and solid presses at his hole and nudges inside. 

Okay, so it’s a dildo. Perfect. That’ll at least give him  _ something.  _ Belphegor sighs and softly moans as you work the thing into him. Even a brief press of it against his prostate makes him yelp and tug at the ropes. When it’s fully settled,  _ pressing  _ against him with perfect accuracy, Belphegor can feel his cock drooling all over his stomach. He’s getting so, so wet. He might like it if you made fun of him for that, but right now, he just wants to enjoy your soft side. The part of you that spoils him with pleasure. 

By the time you flick the toy on, Belphegor has almost relaxed. The sudden shock of vibrations, even as low as it, shocks him into twitching all over. The ropes catch his movements, hold him in place, and the startled yelp that leaves him is almost embarrassing. Fuck, that feels  _ good.  _

For a few moments, you just rock the dildo gently inside of him; not thrusting, just pressing up against the spot that drives him crazy and taking the pleasure away in sweet alternation. Before long, Belphegor’s insides are buzzing. You turn the setting up and his prostate feels the juddery, static-like shock of vibrations shivering through him.

“Cute,” you laugh. “You’re getting really wet.”

It makes sense. You’re fucking  _ milking  _ him at this point, and no, he’s not going to think about the irony of that statement for long. Instead, Belphegor laughs, rocking his hips as much as he can under the ropes. 

“C’mon...” he whines again. “Do more. I-I want  _ more.  _ This can’t be all you’ve got. I-I’m--” his voice breaks off into a squeak. “I’m b-barely feeling it...” Blatant lies, but at least it might egg you on. Belphegor lets himself squirm and make noise. He’s tempting you at this point to do your worst. 

In response, you jam the still-vibrating toy in deep. Then, you straddle his lap with a smirk and give his cock a few reading strokes. 

“Alright,” you say, then sink down onto him without hesitation. 

The sudden, wet heat around his cock draws a cry out of Belphegor’s chest. He bucks and struggles in a useless attempt to thrust up into you, but the ropes hold firm. He doesn’t get anywhere, and that restraint just makes it better. He’s helpless. You could keep him there until he’s coming dry, and he’d be tied too tightly to do anything to stop you. It’s way too arousing. 

You begin to work yourself up and down his cock. The slick friction makes Belphegor’s eyes flutter shut. Between the dual stimulation of you around him and the vibrations in his ass, his smart mouth is shut tight. 

Rope rubs against the sensitive seam of his thigh and his groin. The toy buzzes relentlessly against his prostate. You slide up and down him at a torturous pace. Belphegor moans like he doesn’t care who hears, and you lean in to kiss him. It’s the touch of your lips against his that makes this perfect. It’s torment, but Belphegor can’t find a thing to complain about.


	5. Satan (Kemonomimi + Breeding Kink)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....it's been a little while, huh? XD I had to finish up my semester of school and get finals taken care of, but now, I'm all done and on break! Expect lots of updates~ This chapter is just a fun one, I think. Well, Satan's certainly enjoying himself~
> 
> "Kemonomimi + breeding kink with Satan?"
> 
> phantasmiafxndom.tumblr.com

Satan’s ears twitch cutely when you run your nails down his back. He’s all stretched out on the bed, bent over pillows under his hips, and to put it simply, face down, ass up. And embarrassing position for a proud demon. 

A spell intended to be a prank had resulted in him gaining cat ears and a long, soft tail... and just a quick suggestion had left Satan wanting to try some things out. Considering that even his  _ dick  _ had been affected by the spell, there was no way he was going to be the one to stick it in you. 

“You’re being slow...” he mutters when the two fingers in his ass apparently don’t stretch him out quickly enough for his liking. 

This has to be quite shameful for him, but oh well. You’re enjoying it. 

“Shush. You know how this works. If you’re not stretched out well, it’ll hurt.” Even with the chiding words, your tone is soft. You spread your fingers, which makes him suck in a gasp, and scritch at the base of his tail. 

And  _ that  _ does things. Satan bites down on the pillow underneath him with his newly-sharpened teeth and groans. His fluffy tail twitches all over and lashes at the air. It’s sensitive, you already know that much. As fun as it is to tease your demon, making Satan too frustrated is never a good idea, so you slip a third finger inside while he’s distracted by the shocking feeling of nails scraping against an appendage that’s never been there before. 

Three fingers go faster. As he’s getting more and more turned on, Satan’s body is loosening up. You can imagine that he’s all but drooling now.

“Alright, ready?” you ask, withdrawing your fingers. 

“I’ve been ready for ages now,” he huffs. “You’re the one who insisted on being so careful with the stretching. You know I don’t particularly care if it hurts.” That much is true. Demons have ridiculously high pain tolerances, and even beyond that, the Avatar of Wrath handles pain better than most. 

“I wanted to take care of you. You deserve the best,” you whisper, leaning over his back, and adjusting the fake cock between your legs to line up with his hole. “And now... does my kitten want to be fucked?”

Those words make Satan shiver all over. You can’t see his face, but his highly-emotive ears twitch and flatten a bit from sudden arousal. 

After he mumbles embarrassed permission, you begin to push inside. His body is tight, still, probably from tensing up, but it still opens beautifully around the toy. Satan groans into the pillow and bites down on it again. You shove inside of him in a slow, consistent slide, not letting up or giving him any time to adjust. You know he’ll love the sting of it and the feeling of insistent stretching. His muffled noises are a clear sign of that much. 

And then, you bottom out. Even though you’re at the base of the toy, you give a rough, rocking thrust, shoving inside deeper, and rocking Satan’s body forward. He yelps and his ears immediately go back against his head. 

“Feel good, kitty cat?” 

“Y-Yes—”

“Good, good. I’m filling you up so much; can you feel it?” You draw back and press in again slowly, but with force. Satan moans, low and guttural. “It’s big, huh? Stretching you open, making you feel full. And I get these cute little things to play with too.” You punctuate that sentence by reaching up and stroking your fingers over the silky surface of an ear. 

Satan lets out a little yelping keen, rutting forward into a pillow with a now-barbed dick that catches against the fabric a bit. That feeling only makes him bite back another sound. You thrust into him again and again, enjoying the feeling of him fighting to contain his desperate little sounds. 

“Faster—! Come on, you can g-go rougher than that,” he groans as he grinds back into your dick. “I can take it. I want it, so hurry up—”

“Oh, so my kitten wants to be  _ bred _ ?” It comes out half on accident, but the words make Satan tense up all over and shudder deeply.  _ Jackpot.  _ You can work with that, especially considering that he isn’t scolding you for saying something weird. You continue. “Wanna be fucked, hm? I can do that. I’ll stuff you full of my dick, fill you up with my come, and put a litter in you. You’ll be full in more ways than one then, baby. You’d like that.”

What you said combined with a nip to the back of his neck has Satan  _ keening.  _ The sounds that leave him are louder than before. He bucks desperately against the pillow beneath him, struggling to get enough friction. Oh, how you wish you could see the look in his eyes right now.

“What are y-you saying?” he laughs, voice thick with arousal. “That’s just w-weird—” You thrust into him sharply, and his voice is cut off by the loud, high-pitched moan that’s torn out by the pressure against his prostate. 

“But you  _ like _ it. Just imagine my come dripping out of you when I’m done. And then later, your belly, all swollen up and big. You like that, don’t you, kitten? You want it.” You sit up and grab Satan’s tail near the base, then use the new grip to haul his hips up and back. He  _ yowls,  _ both from the words and the pleasure-pain of such a delicate thing being manhandled. 

Before long, Satan is reduced to nothing more than moaning into the pillow. His eloquent mouth is long gone, replaced with a shuddering man clawing at the sheets and squirming helplessly as he’s fucked. He’s flushed all the way down to his neck. He has to be achingly hard by now. 

You take pity on him and reach under him, wrapping your hand around his cock. The barbs scrape lightly at your skin, but the feeling of them being jostled is enough to make Satan scream. He ruts into your hand desperately. 

“Good kitty,” you croon. “Make yourself come. I’ll keep fucking you until I’m good and done using your body as I please.”


	6. Leviathan (First Time + Soft Domming)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are again! :D I'm kiiiind of having a mental breakdown rn, but whatever! Time to write! This chapter is a nice fluffy/silly one that's honestly equal amounts of cute and sexy. Levi deserves soft things (this time), basically. And we're just rolling with the fact that he's a virgin for this one. XD
> 
> "Ooh what a list to pick from! How about first time plus gentle domming for Levi? Thank you! Oh and female reader please! I really just want to seduce Levi and steal his virginity and then turn him into a whimpering, begging mess. Thank you for all the dom reader food!"
> 
> phantasmiafxndom.tumblr.com

You have no idea how a who-knows-how-old demon like Leviathan is a virgin, but he  _ is,  _ and that’s some of the best information you’ve ever learned. Not only does it mean you get to make his first experience fantastic... but you also  _ might  _ have a pretty huge virginity kink.

Levi is entrusting himself to you, as he said with painful awkwardness, and you intend to make the experience as perfect as possible for him. 

In your room, so all of Levi’s many anime figurines don’t see anything they shouldn’t, you pin your demon to the bed and kiss him silly. By which you mean that you have his wrists held next to his head, your legs straddling his waist, and your lips pressed to his in a deep, steamy kiss that’s quickly getting messy. Levi’s been making absolutely adorable noises since you started (and especially when you pinned him down). You know he’s humoring you by letting you take control so easily, but you also know he’s grateful that he doesn’t have to fumble through this while ‘in charge’. 

His wrists strain against your grip. Not really, because you’re both aware that he’s stronger than you by a longshot, but just enough that it’s clear he’s testing just how submissive and weak he’s going to feel. 

You nip at his bottom lip just to make a point. Levi  _ moans.  _ And promptly turns his head to the side with an embarrassed whine. 

“Calm down,” you say, and take that opportunity to lick his neck. 

“That’s not helping!” Leviathan squawks. 

“It will be. I mean...” As you trail off, you reach down to feel out what turns out to be a pretty impressive bulge in Levi’s pants. He lets out a half-panicked squeak at the contact. “I think it’s working just fine.”

And from there, you set to making him even more aroused. A few drags of your tongue and scrapes of your teeth against his neck and Levi is squirming. You finally let go of his wrists so you can use your hands for... other things _.  _ Levi promptly snaps to covers his bright-red face.

While you leave gentle tooth-marks against his collarbone, you start to work on Leviathan’s pants. He’s whimpering even more by now, and when you give a particularly aggressive scrape of your teeth, you can feel his cock twitch. You’re willing to bet that your big baby likes it rough. Probably  _ kinky  _ too, considering what glimpses you’ve seen of his taste in hentai. Thinking about that makes you wonder what his dick is like in demon form... 

“Y-You’re really going to go through with this...?” Levi asks when you’ve got him down to his underwear. He looks ready to pass out. 

“Yep. You’re okay with that, right? I can stop if it’s too much.”

“No... I-I want it.” He can’t look you in the eye. As soon as you have that go-ahead, you drag your fingertips down the bulge in his underwear. Levi  _ whines  _ as his body makes an aborted attempt to curl in on itself. 

“I think you’re ready,” you say with a lightly-teasing grin. 

From there, it’s a matter of getting your own pants off. As soon as you’re down to underwear, you slide two fingers into yourself without hesitation. You’re already soaked from watching all of this, so the stretch only stings a little bit. Three goes in easily within another minute. When you look up, Levi is staring at you like his eyes are about to bug out of his head. 

“Like what you see?” you comment. You also pull your fingers out and go to take your shirt and bra off... which only makes Levi stare more. You give his chest a light poke. “Well? You’d better be getting naked too, silly.”

Levi scrambles to obey. As in, so quickly it’s beyond cute. 

You’re both nude within the next few seconds; Levi looking incredibly self-conscious while you just want to ride him until he’s seeing double. Deciding that this is the  _ best  _ idea, you shove him back and straddle his hips. With wide eyes, Levi mumbles something that’s probably a hentai reference. 

“What was that?” you ask, smiling tenderly. He’s way too precious. 

“I-I... Um, you’re p-perfect,” Levi says with awe. He has to squeeze his eyes shut to get the words out, but his hands go tentatively to your hips to hold on tight, and you’re  _ very  _ content with this turn of events. 

“So are you.”

You reach down and line Levi’s dick up to the right angle. Then, with a low, pleased sigh, you sink down onto it at a pace that has your demon hissing through his teeth and digging his nails into your skin. As soon as you bottom out, a high-pitched moan leaves him. His hips buck up into you a bit like he’s not quite in control of his body anymore. You swear he’s shaking. 

For a minute, you let yourself adjust. Then, you’re drawing back slowly... and dropping back down abruptly. Leviathan squeaks at that movement. His body twists, his hips jerk, and he’s apparently trying to bury his face in the sheets from how he’s squirming. Another bounce, and about the same thing happens again. Levi wriggles like an eel while you fuck him. Every time you clench your inner muscles and  _ squeeze,  _ another vulnerable, ragged sound leaves him. He already looks nothing short of wrecked. 

Because he’s both the cutest thing ever and kind of pathetic, you stroke his hair, whispering soothing words as you do. Praising him. Telling him how good his cock feels inside of you, which is very, very true. 

“I love you, Levi,” you say. “This is perfect. I hope I’m making your first time better than anything. I want you to be happy.”

And Levi  _ whines.  _ Surprisingly, instead of the steady stream of ‘no’ and ‘stop’ that usually follows when you praise him, he’s just keeping his eyes closed and breathing hard. Every exhale comes with a little moan. 

“I-I love you too...” is all he can manage to get out. 


	7. Beelzebub (Crossdressing + Pegging)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's slow going, but progress is happening! o3o There's not much to say about this chapter beyond that I think a lot of y'all will enjoy it~ Here's hoping I'll be able to update again soon! Also! Fresh requests would be very nice, so feel free to comment with what you'd like to see!
> 
> "Beel with cross dressing and pegging would be amazing <3"
> 
> phantasmiafxndom.tumblr.com

In the outfit you decided on, Beel can’t help but feel a little stupid. He’s a big guy. Tall, heavily-muscled, all of that. He’s not the type that he would have thought anyone would want to see in anything feminine.

You seem to think otherwise. On your request, Beel is in what can only be described as lingerie. The outfit consists of a black, strappy bralette that frames his chest while still showing most of it and a weirdly skimpy pair of matching panties that... really don’t cover much at all. Beel can’t help but be sort of embarrassed with you even  _ seeing  _ him dressed in this kind of thing. 

And that’s just the beginning of what you want. Fucking him is the next thing on your list, and that part, well, Beel can’t really complain. You’ve done it before, and it did more to him than he thought. Pinned underneath your smaller body, he’d felt more trapped and submissive than ever before. 

Beel swallows just thinking about that. You have him bent over the bed right now. Instead of taking the panties off, you’ve just tugged them to the side to reach his ass, which you’ve fingered open to three digits’ worth. 

It’s already enough to get to him. The persistent feeling of hunger is pushed back a little when all of his focus is on something like  _ this.  _

“You look good,” you comment as you grind down against his prostate. 

Beel lets out a shaky moan. He slouches forward against the bed. It’s kind of weird to have you be the one doing all the  _ doing.  _ Normally, he’d be eating you out until the sweet taste of your fluids is the only thing occupying his mind while you pull his hair and tell him exactly what to do. This reversal of the usual is all kinds of strange... but he can’t say it’s not exciting. 

“Mmm...” a low groan leaves him. 

“Seriously. This thing really highlights your tits.” You lean forward over him to grope at his pecs through the thin fabric of the bralette. When you pinch at a nipple, Beel moans involuntarily. He’s... really turned on. 

“I don’t have—”

“Might as well. You definitely have enough here that we can pretend.” You twist and scissor your fingers as you grope at his ample chest. 

Beel closes his eyes and tries to stifle the feelings of embarrassment. He’s hard. His cock is trapped under the panties, but it’s straining against the material in a way that almost hurts. You’ve milked him enough already that he’s soaked clean through the front of them with pre.

He wants you to stick it in already. This is just getting torturous. Beel is the Avatar of Gluttony for a reason, and it doesn’t always have to do with food. Taking everything you have to give him until he’s a shaking, spent mess is all he wants when you get like this. Gorging himself on the pleasure that you have to give is satisfying like nothing else. Thinking of you fucking him open with the sizable plastic cock strapped around your hips... 

He’s drooling. By the time you pull your fingers out and deem him ready, he’s drooling down his chin with the desire to be taken. 

“You want it?” you ask, taking the chance to squeeze his ass.

Beel moans in what he hopes is a clear  _ yes.  _

And you take that for an answer without question. The next thing Beel knows, the head of the strap-on is pressed up against his hole, the uncomfortable panties tugged to the side to accommodate it. He’s slick and stretched enough that it slides in easily, scraping over his prostate in a burst of squeezed-out pleasure as it does. He takes you all the way to the base. 

When your first thrust rocks in and out, Beel’s mind starts to wander again. He has nothing to focus on but the feeling of the strap pounding in and out of him... and the soft fabric of the lingerie dragging against his skin as he’s pushed forward. When he zones in on the scrape of material against his cock, the squeeze of the bralette around his chest, suddenly, this is feeling a lot sexier than it did a few minutes ago. He still probably looks stupid, but you like it, and that’s half of him liking anything as it is. 

Uncharacteristic whimpers slip out of him as you fuck him hard. One of your hands dips under his body and finds his tits again. Beel groans at the feeling of you pinching and tugging at his nipple through the cloth. His cock twitches. More fluid is forced out of it with every punishing thrust against his prostate. Pleasure jolts up and down his spine, and it’s so, so good. 

“You’re so pretty. I have a great view from back here, you know?” Your words only do more to egg him on. Beel can’t help but picture what you’re seeing. His slutty-looking self, falling apart on your strap. 

It should be ridiculous to think of a man like himself dressed in pretty lingerie and being fucked open. He’s not  _ pretty.  _ There’s nothing about him that would make most people see that. But you look at him and find something totally different. It’s embarrassing at the same time that his cock couldn’t be any harder. Beel moans loud, open, and breathless. 

You pick up the pace. Slamming into him, rocking his body forward against the bed. Beel’s legs shake. Despite all of his strength, it’s getting hard to stay standing. You’re going to fuck him until he collapses—

The thoughts of how far this could go send him spiraling. 

There’s so much you could do to him like this. You could fuck him to the point of tears running down his face, oversensitive all over, and begging you to stop. You could put a mirror in front of him so he’s forced to see his body clothed in what you think suits him. It’s endless. 

One more punishing hit against his prostate coupled with the thoughts filling his head and Beel comes  _ hard.  _ His shout echoes through the room, and of course, you fuck him through it. He’s a fucking mess for you. 


	8. Lucifer (Somnophilia + Breeding Kink)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I return~ >:3 Chapters are sparse because ~life~ and me trying to put some effort into my original works, but I'm still here and working hard. This one... the breeding kink is a little light, but I _really_ had fun with the somno part. I did not expect to like writing it as much as I did. O_O Reader has a dick in this one, but no pronouns are used, and I will warn for some degree of dub-con. Lulu enjoys it, but there's no permission asked. 
> 
> "If requests are still open, could I please ask for some breeding and somnophilia for lucifer? Also possibly a male reader, but if not then its okay. As a gay man, thank you for the lovely dom content"
> 
> phantasmiafxndom.tumblr.com

Catching Lucifer asleep is rare. The man seems dead-set on working himself to death. And even when he  _ does  _ rest, it’s usually while slumped over at his desk from pure exhaustion. Finding him actually in bed... 

Well, even though he’s spread out in an ungraceful sprawl that can only be the result of a hard crash, you greatly appreciate the sight. 

His sleeping face is so... peaceful. Lucifer’s fine features are, at last, relaxed. The permanent furrow of his brow is eased, his eyes are softly closed, and the slight part of his lips is downright sensual. Not to mention  _ tempting.  _ Looking at him, there are quite a few things you can think to do. And since Lucifer appears to be all but unconscious, you could probably get away with them. It’s not like he’ll be awake to stop you. 

As much as you hate to disturb him while he’s asleep... getting fucked will probably just keep him out for even longer. And your demon does need his rest. This is just a creative way of making sure that he gets it. 

So you go for his pants. Lucifer is still mostly in his clothes, so it takes some fiddling with his belt and such, but you eventually manage to slide them down his hips and off. You’d expect Lucifer to have snapped awake by now. He really must be tired. All the better for you, you think as you get to work removing his underwear next. Again, Lucifer doesn’t move. There’s a faint twitch of his mouth, but nothing more. He remains steadfastly asleep, even when his lower half is bared to the warm air of his bedroom. 

A light stroke to Lucifer’s soft cock makes him sigh in his sleep. He’s  _ beautiful  _ like this. As you play with him more and he starts to harden, soft moans begin to slip out of him. Like this, his guard is down. There’s no pride to control his reactions or make him hold back. He’s completely helpless to whatever pleasure you choose to inflict on his willing, pliant body. 

You stroke him until he’s hard, grabbing the well-hidden lube from the nightstand when you decide you need it. Lucifer grows increasingly squirmy. More little noises escape him, but he still doesn’t so much as stir awake. 

His flushed, pleasured face is just too pretty. You’re getting hard just looking at him. Carefully, you adjust Lucifer’s body so that you can have access to his hole. On his back, legs spread and one lifted, you have just the right angle to slip two slick fingers into him. Sleep relaxes his body to the point where they both go in with no resistance. It makes him  _ whine.  _ Lucifer’s brow has wrinkled a bit from pleasure, but he’s still out cold. 

Because of how relaxed he is, it doesn’t take much time at all to get his body open and willing. Within a couple of minutes, you’re able to get your cock out and move onto the main event.  _ Perfect.  _ He’ll probably wind up sleeping through this. If he wakes up... oh well. He’ll enjoy it for sure. 

Manhandling Lucifer’s sleeping form, you slowly push inside. 

This time, he  _ keens.  _ The sound is higher than his usual voice and so, so vulnerable. His pink, blush-colored lips part and a shudder runs through his limp body. Lucifer can’t hold anything back like this. Not. A. Thing. 

And better yet, his hole is so loose and soft that there’s nothing keeping you from fucking deep. A couple of thrusts have the man moaning his pleasure into the air shamelessly— a stark contrast from how reserved and in-control he usually tries to be. You like this. Watching Pride himself fall apart around your cock while his guard is down is so arousing it hurts. 

You can’t wait to make him come, to fill him up with  _ your  _ come. The idea of Lucifer waking up half-naked, dripping seed out of his ass is too good to be real. Unfortunately, though, he’s squirming more and more. He’ll probably wake up soon. Which... yeah, that’ll be just as fun. You can just picture his face when he opens his eyes to being stuffed full of cock and already drippingly hard, his pretty dick swollen and drooling pre. 

One more pounding thrust is all it takes. You strike Lucifer’s prostate dead-on, and his eyes fly open in the same instant than he  _ moans.  _

Instantly, Lucifer’s whole body tenses up. His insides clenching abruptly around your cock draws a groan out of you, but payback is swiftly delivered in the form of another strike to his prostate. 

“Wh-What—!?” 

Lucifer’s voice is high and unguarded. His crimson eyes are wide with shock and confusion. They flicker around, unfocused, before finally landing on your face. Of course, you don’t slow down. You keep fucking Lucifer’s shuddering body as his mind tries to catch up with reality. 

“Good morning, gorgeous,” you smirk. “Sleep well?”

A strangled moan is all you get in response. Apparently, someone’s a little too sleepy and fucked-out to think straight right now. 

“Gonna fill you up,” you continue. “Shame you woke up. I was going to breed you good and leave your ass filled with my come for you to wake up to. Imagine what that would have felt like; knowing I had my way with you while you didn’t know it.” And then, the words that will crush his pride to pieces. “Oh, and you make the  _ prettiest  _ faces when you’re asleep.”

Lucifer’s face probably couldn’t get redder. His cock twitches and gushes out another dribble of pre-come. His eyes flutter and almost roll. There’s still drool dripping down his chin from when his jaw was slack. 

“D-Don’t you dare st— stop—” he stutters, clenching his teeth to try not to make noise. Poor thing must be  _ so  _ embarrassed by what you’ve done.

And yet, he loves it. You’ll fuck him until he’s too exhausted to do anything but pass out. Until his shuddering form can only think of what it feels like to be stuffed full of your cock and forced to be yours alone. 


	9. Satan (Tentacles + Aphrodisiacs)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update, yay~ :3 And this one was also _fun_. Despite loving the trope, I don't think I've ever really written tentacle sex before... and I'm happy to have finally gotten the chance! No real warnings here other than the fact that the tentacles are very much not consentacles. But it's okay. Satan still enjoys them~ I also deviated from the request a bit to make the prompt work...
> 
> And also! Please comment with requests if you have them! I crave fresh ideas. OwO
> 
> "Ooooo how about tentacles + aphrodisiac + overstimulation with Satan! Perhaps the reader and Satan are practicing magic and the reader accidentally(?) botched a summoning spell."
> 
> phantasmiafxndom.tumblr.com

The book in your hands feels impossibly old. From what you’ve learned to recognize of magical power, it’s buzzing with energy. Satan is currently digging through his own tome, leaving you to run your fingers over this one. 

He warned you not to mess with anything without asking him, but... it can’t hurt, right? Just opening it up couldn’t do any harm, could it?

Deciding that you absolutely won’t read anything out loud, you slowly turn the cover back and flip to a random page. The script it’s written in is nothing you recognize; demon, for sure. The lettering is a deep, rich rose pink, and the whole book smells vaguely of something sweet and heady. 

Then, you notice that a couple of the letters are starting to  _ move.  _

“Hey, Satan? What’s this?” 

He turns around to look, his eyes land on the book in your hands, and promptly, a look of terror flies across his face. “Where did you find that?” he demands, bolting to your side, and attempting to take it from your hands. 

As soon as his hands make contact with the pages, the letters begin to  _ swirl.  _ The next thing you know, the book is crashing to the ground, smoke rising from its pages. Satans gapes at it with horror. He takes a couple of slow steps back. Your eyes dart between him and the book. You work up the courage to ask what it is, but before you can get more than a word out—

“That’s a living tome!” Satan shouts in a panic. “You should be safe. Those things only target demons, but— Ah—!” He’s quickly cut off... 

...by tentacles surging from the book’s pages and grabbing his wrists. Big, thick, purple-pink tentacles, slick with oozing slime, and writhing threateningly in the air. They wrap around Satan’s wrists and coil all the way up his arms, quickly joined by more. The lot of them then haul his body off of the ground, suspending him between their tight, wet grip mid-air. 

You’re frozen. What are you supposed to do? The tentacles seem to have no interest in you whatsoever, which is probably a good thing, but when one of them slips under Satan’s shirt, you have  _ concerns.  _

“Don’t fight them!” he yells, voice tight. “I know what these will do. They’ll do what they please, then go back to the tome. Don’t worry.”

He tries to smile reassuringly, but considering that a tentacle shoves itself into his mouth a second later, it’s not too convincing. More of them coil across Satan’s body, wriggling under his clothes. You hear him gag as pink fluid spills out around the tentacle stretching his lips. Almost in the same motion, a few of them tear his shirt off, and  _ fuck  _ you’re getting an idea of where this is going. Your face has to be bright red, especially when the next sound to leave Satan is a low, needy, completely involuntary moan. 

The tentacle withdraws from his mouth, leaving a trail of pink slime between it and his now-puffy lips. Satan’s tongue lolls in its absence. 

Already, there’s a bulge in his pants. And all too soon, the tentacles are ripping those off of him as well. More of Satan’s skin is exposed than you’ve seen yet, and he’s so,  _ so  _ hard. Whatever that thing force-fed him, it’s doing its job much too quickly. The wet tentacles coil around his body as Satan  _ writhes.  _ It’s like every slick drag is just making everything worse.

When one of them goes over his nipple, Satan’s hips buck. You can see his cock twitching at the stimulation. A thinner, textured tentacle goes for it next. It wraps its soft, slick length around him, squeezing, sliding, and pumping up and down. Satan goes all but cross-eyed. Another ragged keen tears itself out of his mouth, now hanging slack-jawed as drool runs down his chin. He thrusts and bucks into the tentacle’s grip like he can’t make himself stop. He’s losing control barely two minutes into the thing’s attack. 

Seeing the usually-composed Satan reduced to moaning and making the most pornographic, fucked-out expressions you’ve ever seen is...  _ something.  _ The tentacles coil and squeeze, and Satan cries out once again. 

One of them disappears behind him. Its path is clear. The things are slick and squishy enough that you imagine it slides inside without a hint of pain— especially considering how Satan  _ howls.  _ His legs spread on their own, and he’s coming pulses of white into the empty air in seconds. 

From there, it only gets worse. After one orgasm, it’s clear that Satan is painfully oversensitive. One hand rises to cover your mouth, hiding your face both from second-hand embarrassment and to conceal your lust-filled expression. He’s wailing like a bitch in heat, squirming helplessly in the grip of the tentacles, and making faces that only qualify as obscene. 

Another tentacle stuffs itself inside of him. The textured one gripping his cock is replaced with one covered in  _ ridges.  _ This is just too much. 

Satan’s whole body is shuddering. When a small, thin tendril finds the slit of his cock, he comes once again. Pumped full of aphrodisiacs as he is, you can’t help but wonder how long this can go on. How much he can take. 

The tentacles don’t seem to care that their victim’s eyes are rolling. Or that he’s progressed to  _ begging.  _ From what you can make out of the words, he’s either pleading for more or for it to stop— his voice is so shaky and wrecked that you can hardly tell. What should be panic in Satan’s eyes is instead pure lust. The tendril wriggles into his slit. The one’s in his ass undulate, mimicking thrusting motions that leave the demon screeching. 

He must get too loud, because soon, a tentacle returns to his mouth as a makeshift gag. With his mouth filled, the slutty look is even more complete. Cross-eyed and drooling, writhing pathetically, fucking himself forward and back onto the tentacles spearing him open on both sides...

You can only imagine how  _ wrecked  _ he’ll be when this ends. 


	10. Mammon (Begging + Soft Domming)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to type half of this chapter on my phone. My computer's keyboard is fucked up and I _hate_ it. :) I'm... upset. But anyway! I managed to update, so I’m pretty content for now. Here’s hoping I can hold out until my new computer gets here... 
> 
> "begging and soft domming with mammon,,, he deserves to be loved n taken care of :D"
> 
> phantasmiafxndom.tumblr.com

Mammon lies on his stomach, back bared to you. The expanse of his tan skin presented to you is way, way too tempting. On your request, he’s in his demon form, wings spread for your eyes, and soon, for your touch. 

His face is buried in a pillow, which is probably going to spare some of his pride once he starts making  _ noises.  _ You’ve taken pity on him by giving him that. Every so often, his wings give a fluttery twitch. It looks like they’re anticipating— or inviting— your touch. That’s exactly what they’ll get. 

“Hi, honey,” you say as you straddle Mammon’s thighs.

“Hey, yourself, he mumbles as your weight settles there. He also shivers a bit. You can feel his muscles shifting underneath you. 

“Gonna make you feel good,” you tell him. You lean down and kiss the back of Mammon’s neck, right where the soft, wispy hairs trail off.

You’re pretty sure you feel him shake even harder, which is only increaed when you sit back and rub a long, slow line down his spine with  _ just  _ enough pressure. For a minute or two, you just massage his back and get him relaxed. Because of the wings, Mammon carries a fair amount of tension in his back and shoulders. Without fail, he melts whenever you work at those muscles and ease them into relaxing a bit. He truly does love it. 

What makes Mammon react even more is when your fingers find the bases of his wings. He  _ shudders  _ when you touch there, probably from all the teasing and buildup. Demon traits aren’t inherently erogenous zones, but they’re sensitive enough to feel pretty damn good when the demon in question is worked up. Which is exactly the case with Mammon right now. 

“Stay put,” you order when he starts to squirm. 

“C-C’mon,” Mammon protests. “Hurry up and  _ do  _ something. I’m goin’ crazy here.” In short, he’s impatient. You’re not going to indulge that. Mammon gets to wait... and you’ll get to hear him beg for you. 

More touches. More rubbing at the most tender places. You work over Mammon’s back until he’s breathing hard, then lean down and start to trail kisses down his spine. That, as it is, has Mammon fidgeting even more, but when you bite down, the sweet little masochist moans out loud from it. 

“Did you like that?” An adoring laugh leaves you. Before Mammon can even try to answer, you bite him again, right above his shoulder blade. 

Continuing to kiss and lick at his back, shoulders, and neck leaves Mammon’s hips rocking back and forth and soft curses slipping out of him. He’s tensing up in a totally different way now. You alternate between soft, light nips and sharper pricks of teeth and tongue, and Mammon gets increasingly worked up. His breath comes in sharper pants, and his wings start to fan out and spread, baring themelves and inviting touch. You don’t give it to him. He can be patient for a while longer. He can  _ beg.  _

And he doesn't last for much longer. Mammon has never been known for his patience. This regard is no different. The more you play with him, the more squirmy and desperate he gets. By the time he's attempting to grind against the mattress, it's clear that he's reaching his breaking point.

"Th-This isn't fair..." he mumbles. His voice is weak. There's obvious arousal in his tone.

"It's perfectly fair. I get to do what I want with you and you get to enjoy it. If you want more, you can ask nicely."

Mammon groans miserably. Even now, his pride is putting up a fight.

You drag your nails lightly along the place where his human skin melds into the soft leather of his wings. Mammon makes a truly needy noise. His hips roll, and you pin them in place with your weight. No fun in letting him have that.

"Nope. Beg me, baby. You can do it. I'll give you what you want if you're sweet." And as you say it, you kiss the nape of his neck.

"P-Please," Mammon hisses.

"Mmm... maybe. Try harder."

"You're killing' m-me here!" he whines.

From this angle, you can see that his ears are turning delightfully red. His cock is trapped underneath him, pressed against the mattress, and you don't intend to let him get any more friction until he's earned it.

"You can do it. Just ask me nicely. Let me hear how much you want it." You rub a long, slow line up his back with the palm of your hand.

Mammon, once again, whines.

"Please," he all but whispers. "I-I'm beggin' you. Just do so-something... I... I-I need it."

He sounds defeated, embarrassed, and so, so sweet. That's exactly what you wanted to hear. With a smile that Mammon can't see, you rub slow circles on his skin. Perfect.

"Good boy. Now... I'll let you get yourself off." You scoot back, freeing his hips. "Take what you need, sweetie."

This is probably where Mammon thinks you're going to go easy on him. Nope. Instead, when he goes to grind against the bed once again, you dig your nails directly into the base of one wing. Mammon keens, muffled, into the pillow he's returned to hiding his face in. A light tug at it earns you an even louder sound. Such a sweet little masochist, and all for you.

As you toy with his wings and drag your nails down his spine, Mammon loses his filter even more. He begs you. His words are muffled and weak, but he begs just how you wanted. Every few words, he cuts himself off with a moan.

He'll come quickly like this. You give one wing a firm yank and those suspicions are confirmed. Mammon shudders all over.

"Come, baby. It's okay. I'm so proud of you. You're so good."

Mammon sobs. You can barely hear him, but the mix of affection and relief has to be tearing him to pieces. Your poor baby is so starved of love. It's no wonder it's easy to make him plead.


	11. Diavolo (Exhibitionism + Degradation)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo... this chapter is special! :D I wrote for Diavolo this time because this was a commission! And wow was it fun! I've never attempted his character before... and I guess that this was a good place to start. A very entertaining one, at least. XD As always, I'm looking forward to any new requests that y'all can give me! _Feed me your ideas._
> 
> phantasmiafxndom.tumblr.com

You drag him into the storage closet with a hand at his collar and a tight grip. Instantly, Diavolo knows that something’s coming. There’s no doubt about it. When you get rough, it only means good things for him. 

Well, _good_ is relative in cases like this. You also get mean. 

The door slams behind you. From out in the main rooms, the sounds of the dinner party are clearly audible. Diavolo doesn’t think that anyone saw you drag him in here, but still. If you’re going to do what he’s expecting... he’s going to need to be careful. Getting too loud would get you caught. 

“I’m bored,” you say in a tone that’s not bored at all. “That party was getting stuffy, Dia. I want to have fun with you instead...”

Your fingers find his collar, then his chin. Adoration surges in Diavolo’s chest. No matter what you decide to do to him, you’re the only one who’d dare to treat him like this. There’s not a hint of respect in your tone. He’s never the prince of the Devildom to you; no, he’s just a stupid slut who’s so, so easy to push around. He does everything you want because he’s _weak._ You know his weaknesses, you know his limits, and if doing unspeakable things to him in a semi-public space is what you want, he won’t complain. 

“Then, shall we do something more entertaining?” 

A contented smirk crosses your face. You slowly back Diavolo up against the wall behind him. Your other hand trails up his thigh, nails dragging against his dress pants. Diavolo shivers all over from the touch. 

“Yeah, I’d like that. Just keep in mind... you need to be quiet. Lucifer will be looking for you, and you don’t want him to catch you like this. You’ll be in such a state that even _you_ won’t want anyone to see you.” That same smirk widens, and Diavolo feels blood rush south. That’s way too promising. 

You kiss him. Diavolo has to lean down so you can reach, but the feeling of your small hand pulling him where you want him to go by his hair just makes you seem all the more powerful. Blunt, human teeth find his lower lip and your tongue drags over his fangs. The faint taste of blood could be from either of you— not knowing is half of the thrill of it all.

And just as quickly, your free hand finds the growing bulge in his pants. The contact there makes Diavolo groan into your mouth and roll his hips into your hand. You undo the front of his pants and bring his cock out into the cool air. The touch of your fingers against his bare skin makes Diavolo shake. Doing something like this where anyone could find you... it’s dangerous, but exciting just the same. He’s a _prince,_ and yet, he’s letting you do such obscene things to him in what amounts to a public place. 

“Hold still,” you tell him. “And try to keep your mouth shut. I know it’s hard for a needy slut like you, but if you don’t control yourself... who knows who’ll find us.” The smile on your face is both temptation and sadistic joy. 

From there, you begin to stroke him. Your pace is slow and torturous. Diavolo bites his bitten lip and closes his eyes. That turns out to be something of a mistake. Closing off one sense only makes the touch of your cool fingers more intense. He heaves a slow, shaking inhale.

As you increase your pace, Diavolo feels his legs start to go weak. Despite his strength, he’s the type who struggles to _stand_ when pleasure gets the better of him. You can bring him to his knees so, so easily. 

You know him so well. By now, your hands know just the places to overwhelm him, the ones that do nothing more than tease him. 

Of course, he’s aware that you intend to use it against him. Hearing the faint sounds of people just a few rooms over, somehow, has Diavolo getting even more desperate. His cock is fully hard in your grip within seconds, and soon, he’s starting to _leak_ onto you. He can’t stop squirming. Despite your orders to stay still, he can’t get his body under control. Despite your instructions to stay quiet, small noises slip past his lips unbidden. 

“I told you to control yourself,” you scold. 

“I-I’m, ah— I’m trying to.” Pathetic, empty protests. 

“Not well enough. You turn into such a dumb whore when I touch you. It’s like all you can think with is this stupid thing.” You give his cock a squeeze, just on the edge of painful. “For a prince, you cave so quickly... it’s like you don’t have any dignity at all. Just a need to get fucked up by _me._ ”

Diavolo shudders. An embarrassing, needy whine escapes him. He loves to hear these things from you. You take him to pieces and pay his status no mind. To you, he’s no one to respect. You’ve seen him in states that tore away every shred of dignity you could have seen him with— and Diavolo _loves_ it. He’s never been torn down as you do to him. No one would have dared. You don’t fear him. He’s a toy to you and something to own. 

Your pace quickens once again. Diavolo struggles to hold back his moans. It’s becoming impossible. He can easily picture people _hearing_ him keen like a slut for you as you take him apart with one hand alone. The thought sends lightning through his gut and straight to his cock— searing everything in its path. His head drops forward. His eyes flutter open. 

And you’re staring right at him. Your lust-filled, predatory eyes are eating up his suffering and struggle. Diavolo gives you a shaky smile. 

“Good whore,” you giggle. “So pathetic. You’d better thank me for this, you know. Or have I ruined you too much for your little head to think of the words?” Your fingers rub circles against a place that makes his eyes cross. 

“Th-Thank you,” he all but whimpers, voice weak. 

You abruptly grind the palm of your hand against the tip of him. Diavolo’s knees, at last, give out. He hits the ground with a _keen._


	12. Belphegor (Vibrators + Overstimulation)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi~ Next chapter, here we go! o3o This time, Belphie is suffering... and liking it. Reader is mean in a fun way, and I think we all can agree that the brat baby needs to be tortured a little bit~ There's slight dub-con here in the sense that Reader doesn't tell Belphie what's going on, but he's still perfectly on board with it. Just... a lot of overstim here. 
> 
> "So, Belphie is my beloved baby, and I would love to see him getting overstimulated, preferably with a strap on or a prostate vibrator~ whiny Belphegor is always a must!!"
> 
> phantasmiafxndom.tumblr.com

You’ve cuffed his hands behind his back. Belphegor isn’t exactly sure of  _ why,  _ but considering the context... he’s pretty sure that he’s going to need to be restrained. You wouldn’t be going to all this trouble if you weren’t going to need it. He’s tempted to be a brat just to make things harder for you, but right now, behaving himself is probably the smarter choice. 

Especially when he considers that devious look in your eyes. 

“So, what are you doing to me?” he asks lazily instead. It’s a stupid, obvious question, but Belpegor asks nonetheless. He’s getting curious. 

“You’re going to cry,” you say with a smile. You check the soft cuffs one more time to make sure that they aren’t cutting into anything, then move down to between Belphegor’s spread legs, still grinning widely. 

“That’s... terrifying.”

“Yep. But you’ll like it. You have your safeword, so use it if you start to  _ not _ like anything.” With a loving pat to his thigh, you lean over and grab something from beside the bed. “I’m going to make this intense for you, but don’t be afraid to tap out if it starts being not the sexy kind of too much.”

“Won’t need it,” Belphegor scoffs as you coat the toy with lube. It’s small, short, and slim. This is going to be nothing. What the fuck?

You just shrug and finish slathering the pastel purple surface with clear, shiny lube. Once it’s coated to your standards, you press it up against his unstretched hole. The toy is small enough that it won’t hurt going in— and it doesn’t. The whole thing, smooth and weirdly curved as it is, slides inside without a hint of resistance. It’s buried to the hilt in a second, leaving Belphegor squirming. It feels... kind of weird. Not like regular dildos. 

For a few moments, you wiggle the toy around and adjust its angle. Belphegor isn’t sure why you’re not just fucking him with it, but then it slots itself into place directly against his prostate and he’s seeing fucking  _ stars. _

A startled squeak leaves him. His hips jolt and twist, both trying to get away from the sudden, relentless stimulation and press into it. His wriggling just makes the toy rock against where he’s sensitive, though, compounding the pleasure with every movement. It’s inescapable and already leaving him panting. Belphegor blinks up at the ceiling. What... what’s going on?

“Prostate massager,” you say cheerfully. “The more you move, the more pleasure you get. Isn’t that fun? Oh, and I almost forgot...”

Belphegor swallows a mouthful of saliva that’s suddenly pooling up. His eyes might be crossing. He has a bad feeling about what’s coming next, but just the same, he’s eager to see your best attempts to break him. Maybe he’s just becoming a masochist, but having the brattiness beat out of him by force is sounding better by the day. He opens his mouth to make some snarky comment about this much hardly feeling like anything, but—

The toy begins to  _ vibrate  _ right up against his prostate. 

And those vibrations aren’t weak. Belphegor twists against the sheets and lets out a sound that’s close to a wail. Too much, too much,  _ too much.  _ With the thing perfectly pressed against where he’s most sensitive, even this starting level of vibrations makes him feel like he’s buzzing out of his skin. 

He tries to say something, maybe tries to beg, but within about thirty seconds, he’s coming so hard it almost hurts. Belphegor’s insides clench hard around the toy, which only drives the awful vibrations even closer to his nerves. Every muscle in him locks up as his cock pulses against his belly and his body writhes out of control. He’s pretty sure that his eyes roll, but even as he’s practically  _ dying,  _ you don’t turn the damn toy off. 

As Belphegor comes down from his high, the stimulation quickly goes from overwhelmingly good to just plain torturous. He shrieks, bucking away from the feeling as much as he can with his hands cuffed. He’d have reached down and pulled the thing out of his ass by now if he could. Making sure he couldn’t was a smart move on your part, Belphegor thinks miserably. 

And it doesn’t stop. He thinks he can hear you saying something, but the buzz of the toy doesn’t quit, and Belphegor can’t fucking  _ breathe.  _

He can feel every vibration all the way down to the root of his cock. You haven’t so much as touched him yet, and already, he’s on the verge of a second orgasm. His body is so sensitive that it  _ hurts.  _ And just the same, all he can think of is how long you’ll make him suffer through this for. 

The idea of being made to come until he’s dry is way too tempting. 

Just thinking that sends him over the edge again. Belphegor comes with a shout. This time, he twists and bucks hard enough to make something in his back pop. One leg kicks out sharply. He winds up on his stomach, rutting against the bed for an instant before you roll him right back over and deny him all touch. The feeling of your hands on his skin makes Belphegor moan. His tongue lolls out of his drool-slick, slack-jawed mouth. 

And still, you don’t turn it off. He’s so sensitive by now that he’s yowling and making all kinds of awful sounds, but still, you force him to keep going. His prostate is either much too sensitive or going fucking  _ numb. _

But... Belphegor doesn’t want it to stop. The overwhelming intensity that has every nerve burning is such a thrill— he can’t make it stop. 

He moans like a bitch in heat. His hips thrust against nothing. His still-hard cock and belly are coated in an obscene amount of sticky come. He feels pathetic and euphoric at once, and you still won’t turn it off. Belphegor sinks into the pleasure willingly. You’re going to break him, and he’s going to love it. Thinking is getting hard. Fuck him stupid, why don’t you?

His next orgasm hits him hard and fast, making him  _ scream.  _


	13. Leviathan (Caught Masturbating)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update, update~ :3 Here we go again! This chapter's pretty tame, but Levi is definitely having a wild time. Things are simple enough that I have no warnings beyond _cute snek boi being cute_. XD And is that really a warning?
> 
> "Levi caught masturbating and reader helps"
> 
> phantasmiafxndom.tumblr.com

Leviathan’s hand closes around his cock almost nervously. A hentai that he’s not paying much attention to plays in the background on his monitor screen. Alone time is something that he’s used to having plenty of, and normally he’d be a lot more into this, but since the human showed up and insisted on being  _ friends  _ with him... Leviathan never knows when you’ll barge in on him. He just can’t shake the nervous, anticipatory feeling. 

Even so, he’s gotta get off eventually, so Leviathan settles in with an old favorite on the screen and tries his best to make it quick. The first touch of his hand against his cock makes him jolt and hiss a sharp breath through his teeth. It’s been too long, and by now, he’s gotten oversensitive. 

_ Curse  _ his anxiety for convincing him that something horrible is going to happen if he so much as tries to jack off in the privacy of his own room. 

He sets a quick, spine-tingling pace. The intention is to get this over with so his brain and body will stop bugging him, then get back to his anime marathon and see if he can finish that new comedy series tonight. 

Before long, little whimpers and whines are leaving Leviathan’s throat. He’s really,  _ really  _ worked-up, and that means that everything is making him feel melty and too hot. It’s good. It’s way too good, and that’s half of the problem. Leviathan squirms in his computer chair and tries to control his breathing and noises. If he overstimulates himself, it’ll just get difficult. 

His hips twist. He can tell that he’s getting louder. Just hearing his own noises over the faint moans of the hentai escaping through his abandoned earbuds is embarrassing him. Leviathan squeezes his eyes shut to block out the sight of his hand around his flushed, swollen dick. Pre-come slicks his fingers and he whines even more. Thinking about what a pathetic sight he must make— what  _ you’d  _ think if you saw him in a state like this— 

The fantasies are just starting to spiral out of control when Leviathan hears the unmistakable sound of his door opening behind him. 

_ Didn’t he lock that before he started?  _

Unfortunately, Leviathan doesn’t have much time to panic. 

“Hi, Levi! I’m returning the manga you lent me—” You barge right in without thinking. Leviathan scrambles to cover himself, but your voice cuts off right as you see him hunched over in his computer chair. 

“Ah, it’s not what it looks like!” he squawks, even though there’s literally nothing else that this could even come close to. Futility attempting to shield his still-hard cock from your vision, Leviathan keeps rambling. “I-I’m not— This isn’t anything weird! You’re the one wh-who just walked in, so hurry up and g-get out—!” he all but shrieks, heat flooding his face. 

For a moment, you just stand there, staring blankly at his predicament. Leviathan quickly withers under your questioning gaze. 

“I think it’s what it looks like,” you say. He flinches. 

“S-So what? Just... get out of here already! Make fun of me later. I know, I’m pathetic, I get it.” Leviathan can’t hold back a sniffle. He’s so embarrassed that he could  _ die.  _ This is exactly what he was afraid would happen, and it’s so, so much worse than he’d been worrying about. 

But instead of fleeing the room, you move to stand right in front of him. Leviathan gulps. His dick isn’t as hard, but it’s still painfully humiliating to have to cup it in a pathetic attempt for you not to see. The fact that his pants are pulled down to his mid-thighs doesn’t make this any better. You’re seeing  _ everything,  _ and fuck, that thought is making him hard all over again.

You drop to your knees in front of him. Leviathan’s heart shoots to somewhere near his throat. Like this... looking at you... it feels like...

“Can I help?” you ask in a voice so coy and teasing that Leviathan can’t help but moan. It feels like every bit of blood in him surges right down to his cock again as his neglected erection springs back to life. 

All he can do is gape helplessly. You smile up at him with clear intention, and Leviathan is getting more overwhelmed by the moment. This isn’t  _ fair.  _ You come into his room without warning, then do things that might as well be killing him. He whimpers, then, finally overcoming the frozen paralysis that’s kept its hold on him... he nods. And Leviathan doesn’t know why he does it. This is a stupid idea on every front. He’s going to make a fool out of himself and make you hate him, but just as he thinks that—

You pull his hands aside and loosely wrap your fingers around his cock. 

It’s like an electric shock. Leviathan’s head slams back at the same time that a moan tears out of him. No one’s ever touched him there before, and he’d know it would feel different, but someone else’s hand is  _ so much.  _

Still smiling, you stroke lightly, but now, your grin has taken on a wicked edge. You’re quickly getting an idea of how pitifully sensitive he is. Leviathan’s hips buck up into your touch at the same time that his eyes squeeze closed. Just as before, he’s painfully receptive to the touch, but this time, his orgasm is creeping up on him much too quickly. Your clever fingers find every place that makes him squeak and thrash, and before he can stop himself, Leviathan  _ knows  _ that he’s going to come at any second. 

“W-Wait!” he tries to warn you. “I-I’m gonna—!” You either don’t hear him or don’t listen. Your pace increases and the pleasure tips over the point of no return. His cock pulses as he comes all over your hand and his belly.

You stroke him through it. As in, up until Leviathan is writhing and begging you to let go. Too much of a good thing is very, very real. He’s left panting and shaking when you finally let go, sticky, covered in his own come, and acutely aware of what he’s just allowed you to do. 


	14. Asmodeus (Sounding + Possessive Sex)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update, yay! :D This chapter's a little bit fucked up, though. There are some hints of dub-con, slut shaming, and an unhealthily possessive dynamic, but Asmo's definitely on board with it. It _seems_ kind of mean, but again, both parties are enjoying themselves greatly. So... fun stuff, really~ 
> 
> And an additional note! I need more requests. This is the only one for Asmo that I have, and as it is, I don't even have enough to finish all the chapters. O_O So please, if you have an idea, _comment_. Thank you!
> 
> "Oooooo do sounding and possessive fun with Asmo"
> 
> phantasmiafxndom.tumblr.com

You pin Asmodeus to the bed by his wrists. Even though you both know he’s stronger than you by a  _ lot,  _ he doesn’t fight back. That look in your eyes means that he’s going to get something good— by his definition.

“Were you seriously flirting with them?” you demand, referencing an incident a few moments ago in which a lesser demon has gotten... friendly. 

“Mmm... maybe,” Asmodeus smirks. The truth is that they’d completely come onto him, but telling you that would mean not getting  _ punished.  _ He’s fine with stringing things along for a little bit if it means that he’ll get what he wants. When you get angry, it’s always entertaining. 

“You little slut,” you laugh, but your tone is furious. “Do I have to beat it into you not to let fucking anyone get into your pants? You’re mine. Mine alone. Figure that part out or I’ll make you regret it.” That possessive, cruel tone has Asmodeus’s blood rushing south so fast it leaves his head spinning. Oh, how he loves it when you get aggressive. The look of anger is the best. 

“Show me, then. Make me remember it~” 

Your eyes narrow. Asmodeus shivers. He knows he’s poking the sleeping beast here, but does he care? Not really. It’ll be  _ fun.  _

The Avatar of Lust knows no limits when it comes to getting fucked brainless. Whatever you choose to do to him, he knows he’ll like it. You know that much too, which takes a lot of the bite out of your threats. Your idea of asserting possession is to prove that you make him feel better than anyone else... and get more than a little rough on the way. Watching you stand up and go for the box of toys just makes him tense with anticipation.

Asmodeus takes the initiative and strips bare. Putting his perfect body on display is just another temptation for you; hardening cock, flushed, smooth skin, and graceful movements. He’s the perfect fuck-toy for anyone who wants him, but you’re  _ special.  _ You own him in a way no one else does. 

You settle on the bed again. This time, you’re armed with a box that Asmodeus instantly recognizes. The slim, metal rod and bottle of lube that you take out just confirms his guess. Instead of giving an order, you shove him back to the bed by force. Asmodeus feels his cock twitch. He’s going to get stuffed full. You’re going to reduce him to a stupid, moaning whore. 

“Get ready. I’ll make you remember who you belong to.” With those words, you slick up a rod a little thicker than he’s used to starting with. 

The feeling of your hand closing around his cock makes Asmodeus  _ moan.  _ You roll your eyes. He’s always loud, but this dismissive attitude just turns him on more. It’s like you don’t care a bit, so long as you teach him that he’s yours. The cool metal touches his slit a second later. Asmodeus shivers with excitement and just a hint of fear. The stretch will be so, so intense, and then, who knows what you’ll decide to do to him next—

You slide the rod inside of him. The insistent pressure against somewhere that wasn’t meant to be touched draws a loud, pornographic keen out of his throat. There’s no mercy. You work it all the way inside, past every little bump and ridge, until Asmodeus’s cock is stuffed full. 

Next, a little ring around the top is hooked around his cockhead so nothing can slip out. The pressure and fullness are additive. A quick stroke of your hand leaves him whimpering and squirming, pleasure hot and sharp. 

“Ah— It feels so  _ good— _ !” he squeaks. Playing it up, yeah, but you enjoy it. And... he really is that sensitive. You might not know that part. 

The next thing Asmodeus knows, you’re on top of him again. Your thigh wedges between his legs, putting pressure on his stuffed cock and making him shriek. Your mouth finds his neck and you  _ bite.  _ Hard enough to break the skin, from the feel of it. As soon as one mark is sufficiently deep, you move on to the next spot. Every nip of teeth and every sharp bite of suction makes his hips twitch and his cock jump. The pleasure is like an electric shock to his dick, made oversensitive by the rod filling it. 

“Mine, mine,  _ mine, _ ” you breathe between every mark. 

“Yours,” Asmodeus echoes. Drool trails out of his mouth obscenely. He’s all but rutting against your thigh. Even though it’s much too sensitive, he doesn’t care. Chasing the burning pleasure is all that matters right now. 

He’s a filthy slut, but he’s  _ yours.  _ Whatever you do to him, he won’t complain. So long as it’s your body pinning him to the mattress and your touch making him scream, he’d never need anyone else. For lust itself to be tied down to one person sounds impossible, but you give him everything he could ever need. Asmodeus wants no one but the person who wrecks him. 

Soon, your hand returns to his cock. You stroke quickly and roughly, squeezing him in a move that’s pure torture. Every stroke adds to the overwhelming pleasure and makes him all the more aware of the unyielding piece of metal spearing him open. Every little bump feels like it’s scraping against a thousand nerves, and suddenly, he needs to  _ come.  _ It’s impossible. Stuffed as he is, nothing can come out. He’s trapped and held on the edge. 

“You’ll come when I fucking let you,” you growl. “I told you that you’d learn your place, and I meant it. I’ll give you so much pleasure that you’ll never be able to think of anyone but me.” Despite the harshness, affection has seeped back into your tone in a way that makes his heart pound. 

Asmodeus sinks into it. He lets himself thrust, squirm, and cry out. It doesn’t matter what state you see him in. He’s yours to use and break, and put back together when you’re done. Every part of him throbs with unfulfilled need, and he lets himself feel it to the extreme. He’s so sensitive that he could cry. Being yours feels better than anything else ever could.


	15. Satan (Pegging + Praise Kink)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is here! This one is a sort-of combination of two separate requests. They both wanted pegging for the boy. I included more of the one with the praise kink, but there are some aspects of sensory deprivation as well. No warnings, though, because this is mostly just fluffy stuff. :3 Satan getting nice things~ And again, please comment with requests if you have any ideas! 
> 
> "If you're still taking requests, may I ask for some pegging and praise with Satan? I'm just imaging such a nice sensual scene with reader just praising (and maybe lightly teasing as well) Satan and telling him how good he's doing, and maybe Satan getting flustered or embarrassed at all the complements. If you can't tell, I'm a soft dom lol."
> 
> phantasmiafxndom.tumblr.com

You tie the blindfold carefully, making sure not to catch any of Satan’s hair in it. As soon as his vision is blocked off, he sighs. A bit of tension seeps out of him, although his posture still reminds you of an anxious alley cat. 

“Are you sure this is going to work?” he asks hesitantly, nose wrinkling. “It doesn’t feel like... anything that would be all that intense.”

“It will be. Cutting off the senses makes everything feel... well,  _ more.  _ You’ll like it. And hey, it might calm you down a bit,” you tease, then ruffle his hair. Satan sighs again, but this time it’s almost embarrassed. Attention like this tends to fluster him. You love when the calm demon gets shaken. 

From there, with no more complaints from the man, you settle between his legs, which are spread and braced against the bed. A bit of lube squeezed onto your fingers, and you’re ready to start. Since he likes a bit of sting, you’ll work quickly. You start with one finger because you want to be sweet, but work up to a second fast enough that Satan hisses through his teeth. His hips twist a bit. You scissor your fingers and watch his head tip back. Unable to see, all he can do is squirm and let himself feel. 

Your two fingers spread and thrust. His hole opens up easily, even though he’s tense. Even when Satan acts as relaxed as can be, there’s always a certain tightness in his muscles, a tension in his shoulders, and some feeling that he’s trying to keep himself controlled. You... kind of know why. Kind of. You’re not going to pretend like you understand it. 

But what you  _ can  _ do is fuck him until he can’t get lost in his head. 

“You’re gorgeous,” you say when you work a third finger inside of his willing hole. “I love how easily you open up for me. It’s perfect, and I’m so happy that I get to do this to you.” The praise comes easily. 

The way that he swallows is visible. You can feel his insides clench around your fingers. You can’t really see what kind of face he’s making, but Satan’s lips are parted around a quirk of his mouth that might be nervousness— or might be just plain overwhelmed. It’s hard to tell. 

You keep stretching him, quick and efficient. Satan doesn’t say anything. You can assume that he’s trying to let himself  _ feel.  _ Little hisses of breath escape him whenever you hit anything particularly sensitive, and an outright moan slips out when your fingers drag over his prostate. But you’re not targeting that, not yet. It doesn’t take much longer to deem him open enough. Satan’s breath has progressed to faint panting, and what you can see of his cheeks are flushed a light red. He’s been biting his lip. 

“Almost ready, pretty boy. I’m going to fuck you good.” With a light kiss to his thigh, you pull out and sit back. Satan tenses once again. 

“Quit saying weird things like that. You don’t have to be so... affectionate. I don’t need to be coddled.” His voice is low and almost nervous, as if he doesn’t at all know how to respond to your words. “Just get on with it, okay? I’d rather you don’t embarrass me too much.” There’s humor in the last bit, but it still comes with an edge of something strained. 

“I’ll say what’s true. You’re gorgeous, and I’m so happy that I can do this to you,” you say as you adjust the straps around your hips. “You can just live with that. I love you, and you’re going to get the best from me.”

Satan’s expression twists up again, but just as quickly, you cut him off by shoving inside... maybe a little quicker than you should. Satan gasps at the sudden fullness and sting, and you smirk where he can’t see it. A rock of your hips jostles the toy inside of him and makes him moan again. His bitten, parted lips make a beautiful sight, and you’ll tell him that as many times as he needs to hear it. Another thrust, out and back in, and Satan lets out a hiccuping whine. You’re breaking him down so, so quickly. 

“Breathe. You’re alright. Just let yourself feel it, sweetheart. I’ll make you feel so good.” You lean over him, caging him in with your weight and presence. Satan’s breath gets even sharper. He’s probably stifling his noises, which is no good at all. You want him to let loose, for once in his life. 

So your hand finds his cock. You stroke him rough and quick, drawing a  _ loud,  _ sharp cry from his lips. He’s oversensitive and already on edge, but you don’t spare any mercy. Still praising him, you find just the right pace. 

In return, Satan writhes against the bed. One of his legs kicks out, his nails dig into the sheets deep enough that you swear you can hear fabric tearing. His hips buck up into your touch, which only drives the toy deeper inside of him and makes him even louder. Every touch makes his whole body twitch and shudder, and you don’t give him even a second of relief. 

“You’re amazing. You’re everything to me. I love making you feel good. Just seeing you like this is my favorite sight in the world. I want to see you happy and relaxed, Satan. For once, don’t worry. I don’t care if you’re not all composed. You’re so pretty like this, after all,” you praise. 

And yes, the last bit is something of a tease. 

Satan’s face turns even redder. His chest heaves. His cock leaks pre-come all over your fingers and the slick sounds seem to embarrass him even more. He squirms and moans and  _ fights  _ to keep himself still. 

“C-Come on,” he whines. “You’re not being fair now. Teasing m-me like that—” Another moan cuts him off, followed by a helpless, half-crazed laugh. Again, you wish you could see what his eyes look like right now.

Instead, you fuck him even deeper. With perfect force, you shove in and out of his willing body. You’re going to make him feel as good as possible, all to make this beautiful man relax. Seeing him fall apart is all you can ask for, and when you’re this  _ close,  _ you could never stop now. 


	16. Lucifer (Househusband + Cockwarming)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I _liked_ this chapter. OwO Housewife kink really is fun to write... And since Lulu is my special boy, I double enjoyed it! Reader has a dick in this one, but I didn't specify gender. As a note/reminder to requesters, I try to avoid mentioning that whenever I can. Just to make things as inclusive as possible, y'know? Thank you super much to the person who requested this, and I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> "If I could also request another thing, may I please ask for some housewife/househusband and cockwarming for luci? Also possibly male reader, but its fine if reader is just described having a dick. Thank you!"
> 
> phantasmiafxndom.tumblr.com

Getting Lucifer deep into subspace is a rewarding practice. The proud demon normally seems untouchable, which means that breaking him down with a few orders and the right tone of voice is a source of great satisfaction.

And your Luci is quite the service sub. When he’s desperate, he gets so sweet and obedient. The flickers of humiliation on his face mix with the pride he carries even when following commands and being good. Lately, the practice has been turning him into your cute little housewife. It’s the perfect form of downtime for his stressed self. Doing what you say and getting praise is the perfect combination to make him relax for once in his life. 

You’ve gone all-out. Lucifer is in a sleeveless, dark blue, button-up dress that’s covered in a print of tiny white dots. The skirt flares out around his knees, and of course, you’re not letting him wear anything underneath it. As part of your little game, you’ve been having him tidy up in your room, all while behaving like the perfect, obedient wife just for your eyes to see. 

“Done, sweetie?” you ask when he comes to stand before you, head ducked deferentially. “You were quick. I’m proud of you.”

Lucifer’s face flushes. “Yes, darling. I did my best.”

The embarrassment on his face is  _ precious.  _ The way he can’t meet your eyes is giving you all kinds of ideas. Ideas which you should really follow through with if you’re reading his mood correctly right now. 

“Come here. I want you to sit on my lap. Let’s... put on a movie for a bit, okay?” You smirk. It’s a trap. There’s no way Lucifer can say no to you right now, especially not when it’s such an  _ innocent  _ request. You see confusion flicker through his eyes, but he moves to obey nonetheless. “Uh-uh,” you correct when he goes to sit down. “Skirt up. You’re going to be pleasuring your husband while you’re at it. You’re prepared, right?”

Lucifer nods. His face turns an even deeper shade of red. With embarrassment thick in his posture, he turns around. As he lifts his skirt reluctantly, you take your already-hard cock out of your pants and give it a couple of preparatory strokes. As you’ve ordered, Lucifer prepped himself before your game even started. You can see how loose and slick his hole is from where you’re sitting. There are even a couple of trails of lube that have run down his thighs. How sweet. He really did try to be ready for you. 

Carefully, you guide Lucifer to sit down on your cock. He gasps and squirms as you spear him open, squeezing his eyes shut at the sudden feeling of fullness. But even so, he doesn’t have even a word of protest. 

By the time he’s sitting all the way down, skirt fanned out around both of your laps, Lucifer is all but panting. He’s hard enough that you can see a tent in his dress. Your wife is just the cutest thing. You’ll have to remind him of that and  _ prove  _ that he’s oh-so-sweet and good for you like this. 

“There we go. You’re making a gorgeous face right now, sweetie,” you whisper right in his ear. But instead of thrusting up into his tight heat or doing anything else to move, you grab the remote and turn a relatively short movie on. About an hour long. That’s enough to do what you’re intending to... and to drive Lucifer absolutely crazy with tease and denial. 

“Y-You’re not—?” Lucifer questions. It’s obvious what he’s asking. 

“Not  _ yet,  _ dumb thing. I said we were going to watch a movie, not that I was going to fuck you. You’re going to sit right here until we’re done, warming my cock like a good wife. I’ll fuck you when I’m ready to.”

From behind, you can see the way that Lucifer’s shoulders tremble. The humiliation has to be killing him. His insides clench around your cock in fluttering spasms. It’s obvious that he’s painfully turned on right now, but you don’t intend to give him any relief for a good, long while. Lucifer can learn some patience and do as you say. He’s cuter when he’s embarrassed and struggling to obey. And you know he likes it that way just as much. 

The movie drags on. You keep Lucifer right where you want him; one hand curled around his stomach and the other resting on his thighs. He goes from sitting rock-still and so tense you can see it to wiggling slightly in a pitiful attempt to get some kind of stimulation or movement inside of him. 

“Hold still.” You grab him and force him back. “I told you that you’re going to sit here until we’re done. You don’t get to take what you want.”

A part of you considers making him come now and force him to stay where he is, oversensitive and still desperate to be fucked. Nah. It’s better to make him wait for a while. This is just too much fun. 

“Y-Yes, darling,” Lucifer says, even now not leaving his role. 

It’s a struggle for him to stay still. That much is obvious. Your poor little wife is so aroused it must be unbearable, but you don’t intend to give him any relief any time soon. Instead, when the movie reaches a bit over its halfway mark, when Lucifer is starting to whine under his breath, you begin to rock your hips  _ just  _ the slightest bit. Just enough to be torture. 

And of course, Lucifer  _ moans  _ at the stimulation. It’s loud and desperate, and you can see the way shame settles over him as soon as he realizes that it took next to nothing to make him loud. You grin where he can’t see it and keep doing the same. Lucifer’s hole spasms and squeezes around your cock as he surely bites down on his lip to muffle the noises still trying to leave him. He’s so desperate that he can’t help but let his near-perfect control slip... and you get to watch him fall apart in your lap. 

“Soon, my dear,” you whisper just close enough to make him shake. “It’s almost over. Then, I’ll fuck you until you’re screaming so loudly  _ everyone  _ will know. Doesn’t that sound good?” You know he agrees. 


	17. Belphegor (Corsets + Corporal Punishment)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... well, this one is mean and not at the same time. XD Belphie gets very fucked up, but he enjoys it. And Reader does plenty of aftercare at the end. Warning that things are pretty rough and a little bit violent, with a lot of breath play and some fairly intense beating. That said, it's consensual, and Belphie likes it~ I kind of combined two requests for it, since I had one for spanking and aftercare too, of which I included elements in the chapter.
> 
> "Belphie + corset + corporal punishment. He choked the life out of MC (reader) now its his turn to know how it feels to be robbed of breath."
> 
> "ow about something with Belphie? I imagine Post Chapter 16, our boy needs to be punished by a nice Dom!MC. Let's see... Handcuffs, spanking, maybe some corporal punishment, and aftercare to show he's forgiven."
> 
> phantasmiafxndom.tumblr.com

You laced the corset up yourself. Belphegor had to stay still and good while you pulled every loop of string tight. From the start, it made it hard to breathe. Now, a good few minutes into having the thing laced up his midsection, from right below his pecs to just above his hips, Belphegor is finding it quite difficult to feel like he’s getting enough air for his liking. 

Punishment, you’d said it was. For something that Belphegor himself regrets more than he can ever voice. He’d agreed to this. And... it does sound kind of fun. Having so much control taken away from him... 

Belphegor can’t deny that there’s something exciting about that. 

And now, you tie him down. You cuff his hands together, stretch his arms out in front of him, bind them in place, and bend him over the bed. His ass is on display for you, body clothed in nothing but the sleek, black corset that’s currently cutting off his ability to  _ breathe.  _ He’s so turned on it hurts. 

Because he can never  _ not  _ be a brat, Belphegor teggs you on. “C’mon,” he says, “get to it. I thought you were going to punish me. Was that just a bluff?” he snickers and gives you a cheeky look. He’s bringing pain onto himself, but that’s exactly what he wants. You’ve got your belt in your hand and he’s ready to face what he’s been asking for since that mistake so long ago. You’ll finally get some revenge for what he put you through. 

That thought makes something dark bloom in Belphegor’s chest, yeah, but the sudden crack of the belt against his ass quickly shakes those thoughts away. Belphegor chokes on a startled, pained sound. It’s small, but fuck, that  _ hurt.  _ You can put more force behind that than he was expecting. Demon healing is impressive, though, so even if you beat him bruised and bloody, he’ll be recovered in a short matter of days. He... kind of wants that. Maybe. The idea of you taking your feelings out on his body and making him feel every bit of pain he caused you is both tantalizing and ridden with guilt. 

“Don’t worry. I won’t go easy on you,” you say, then hit him again. Belphegor can’t hold back his yelp that time. You whip him over and over, three times, four, six, until he’s squirming in place and breathing hard. The pain of the belt against his bare skin is delicious and awful at once. 

But Belphegor settles into a rhythm. The burn and sharp ache quickly become bearable. It feels almost  _ good.  _ Pain sings up and down his nerves, and he’s pretty sure that he can feel a thin trail of blood sliding down the back of his thigh from where you’ve broken his skin. He sighs. Every hit draws a yelp or pained moan out of him. Particularly sensitive hits make him shriek. It feels so, so much. He wriggles helplessly and  _ takes it.  _

“Getting used to it?” you ask. Belphegor nods dizzily. The pain is taking away his ability to think straight. “Guess I’ll have to make it harder for you. We’ll see if you’re enough of a masochist to enjoy this.”

Abruptly, you grab the laces on the back of the corset and  _ pull.  _ The thing sinches tight around Belphegor’s waist and chest painfully, cutting off so much air that he can’t even make a sound. He startles, jerks against his restraints, and panic surges through him from instinct alone. Even when he tries to moan, his lungs are so empty that no noise comes out. 

You strike him again like that, and the inability to breathe makes it so much more intense. Again, and he still can’t  _ breathe.  _ This is too much—

Even so, his cock is achingly hard between his legs. Belphegor’s hips rut against nothing. His punishment is turning him on so badly he can’t think straight beyond to pray that it never ends. You hold the laces tight for what feels like forever, until Belphegor’s head is spinning and his vision blurs black around the edges. His head is filled with cotton and is spinning like a carnival ride. The pain is against his ass and thighs is everything. 

You let go of the laces. Belphegor sucks in a deep, desperate breath. His hands claw at the sheets as he moans obscenely loud. You hit him again. The edges of the belt cut into his skin and burn like fire against every nerve. 

He doesn’t know how long that goes on. You keep hitting him. Every time you think he’s almost caught his breath, you tug the laces just as tight, pulling the corset in painfully around his ribcage. It feels like his lungs are being crushed, and combined with the beating, it’s perfect. __

There’s not enough in him to even speak. He can’t talk back, sass you, or try to egg you into giving him more. It’s so much that there’s no defense left for him. Belphegor can only lie there and take everything you give him, take it until he’s a moaning, brainless wreck of pain, dizziness, and need. His vision is blurred out, he can feel blood on his thighs, and he’s  _ floating.  _

He barely notices when it ends. 

When Belphegor is tracking the world again, he realizes that you’ve taken the cuffs off of his wrists. He slumps against the bed, unable to hold himself up without the tension. Needy, pleading whines escape his throat. 

You undo the laces of the corset all the way and tug it away from his chest. Belphegor sucks in air that he didn’t realize he needed so badly. 

“There we go. It’s over. We’re all done. You took that so well, baby, and look how hard you are. Let’s calm down, then I’ll give you a reward for all of that.” You’re on the floor with him, rubbing his back. Belphegor’s ass and thighs are so bruised that just sitting is painful. He’s still spinning with vertigo from the previous lack of air. Your touch against his skin is everything he’s ever wanted, and the feeling makes him sob. 

Belphegor curls in against your chest like a child. He’s too far gone to think of things like dignity. You’ve gotten him out of his head, and all he can register is how good it feels to have endured his punishment for your sake. 


	18. Beelzebub (Breeding Kink + Size Kink)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! o3o This one is pretty fluffy with no real warnings, so enjoy Beel getting fucked~ I think I twisted this request up a bit, but oh well. I didn't have much inspiration for it, so whatever works, I guess? I'll also note that I don't have many requests for Beel, so maybe leave me one or two more? I'd like to have a bigger selection to pick from. OwO
> 
> "size kink + breeding stuff with dia and beel"
> 
> phantasmiafxndom.tumblr.com

He’s bigger than you by so, so much. Beelzebub can’t help but be acutely aware of that fact every time the two of you are intimate. It’s not that you’re  _ small.  _ It’s that his hands together can wrap around your waist and that he never feels so big and awkward as when you’re near. 

Humans are fragile. He has to remember that. You could break if he’s not careful, and that would be the worst thing that could happen at all. 

When he’s so scared of hurting you, it’s easy to let you take control. Allowing you to pin him to the mattress and take what you want makes more sense than doing as he pleases and risking harming you. And anyway... Beelzebub  _ likes  _ it when you have power over him. It makes him feel small and wanted and safe. Nice things that he doesn’t get very often. 

You want to try... things. As in, you have a strap-on toy that’s the same size as his dick and want to put it in him just to see if he likes it. Beelzebub doesn’t complain. It’s something that you want to do, so he’s pretty okay with it, in the first place, and it also looks  _ good.  _ He knows by now that being filled up in that kind of way is almost as satisfying as eating until he can’t handle another bite. Something big won’t break him at all. 

So you stretch him open on your little fingers. The first two feel like hardly anything at all, but the third one, worked in quickly, is enough of a sensation to make him groan. Beelzebub clenches around you. You smile at the flutter of his insides and curl your fingers into just the right place. 

“Pretty,” you say as you bend one of his thick, strong thighs back to his chest to give yourself better access. “You’re all pink down here, honey. It’s cute.” You’re talking to him like he’s tiny and sweet, not twice your size and a powerful demon who could kill you in a second. Beelzebub can’t help but flush. It feels weird to be babied in the ways that you do to him, but your soft hand strokes over the muscles of the back of his thigh lovingly, and all will to think too hard about it melts away into nothingness. 

By the time you’re ready to put the toy in, Beelzebub feels stretched-open and weirdly relaxed. You’ve never gone so far to open him up before, but... it was nice. He’s all but drooling for you to give him more. 

You guide the toy to line up with his hole. The massive, blunt tip presses up against him, leaving Beelzebub wondering if this is how  _ you  _ feel every time he sticks it in. It feels like a lot. Too much? Maybe. He’s not letting himself consider much but how good it’ll feel when you fuck him. 

Slowly, the strap-on presses in. Beelzebub can’t hold in his sounds. You brace one hand against the thick, strong muscle of his pecs and use the other to hold his thigh up and out of the way. Still smiling tenderly, you fuck the toy deeper and deeper into him, inch by electrifying inch. Beelzebub squirms and moans, head tipping back as saliva spills from his mouth. 

The feeling of being  _ full  _ is like nothing else. The toy pushes deeper and deeper inside, spearing him open, and Beelzebub can only lie there and shake as you fuck him perfectly. His body loosens up bit by bit. 

Like this, no matter how much bigger than you he is, he feels small. You have all the power in the world over him. He’s yours to own. 

Beelzebub takes it. All of it. By the time your hips are meeting his ass, the massive toy buried deep inside of him, he’s achingly hard and so turned on he can feel his heartbeat in his dick. There’s a small puddle of pre-come on his stomach, milked out of him by the relentless pressure of the dildo now holding him open wide. He’s dizzy with how good it feels. 

Full.  _ Full.  _ Like he never is, no matter how much he eats. It’s a different kind of full, but being sweet and little and good underneath you, taking your strap-on as deep as he can. You make him little and weak. 

“Gonna breed you good, baby,” you grin. Beelzebub shudders. This kind of talk has come up before, but it feels much more intense when he’s held wide by something so  _ big.  _ “You’re so sweet. I’ll fuck you until you can’t stand up tomorrow, until you’re stuffed full and know you belong to me. 

Beelzebub can imagine it. The toy you’re using can’t come inside of him, but imagining that from you, imagining your heat filling him up until he’s dripping makes his cock twitch and a loud moan leave his lips. His body jerks, almost bucking you off of him, but he controls himself quickly enough that you can still hold him down.  _ Small,  _ he reminds himself. He’s not stronger than you right now. Even though you’re half his size, he’s your cute little thing, not a monster of a demon or anything else. He’s yours. 

You draw back, then slide in again. Beelzebub gasps and wriggles. His ass squeezes down on the toy over and over again. He’s held so wide that he can barely breathe, and the stretch and drag of the toy make him want nothing more than for this to never end. You bend his legs backward, forcing him down against the mattress, and drive into him at a quicker pace. 

Beelzebub’s mind wanders to what it would be like if you  _ could  _ breed him, more than just when you say it. The thought of it is mind-numbing. He’s drooling all over his chin. So much fluid has been forced out of his cock that it’s dribbling in sticky trails down his belly. Looking up at you, you seem larger, stronger, more powerful than ever. You’re bending his body to your will and taking whatever you want from him. He loves it. It’s perfect. 

Every strike of the toy against his prostate makes him keen and yelp. Beelzebub feels like he’s burning up. He’s  _ full.  _ Like he always does when you fuck him, Beelzebub’s perpetual hunger feels so, so far away. 

“M-More...” he breathes. Gluttony itself can never be satisfied, and all he wants is  _ more.  _ Never let this end. “I’m y-yours. I’m yours.”


End file.
